


Beginnings: Three Drabbles

by istia



Series: Rare Pairs [4]
Category: Street Justice (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections on the past and starting anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings: Three Drabbles

###### Adam

He'd searched for Grady every moment he could snatch while in Nam, and never stopped once all the years since coming home. He didn't know what Grady was to him, precisely, except the brave, smart kid who'd saved him left alone in the world after the killings.

Thinking about Grady lost in a ravaged land still hurts like a festering wound two decades later, but he doesn't realize the immense hole punched through his gut until Grady appears at his door: A man now, with dark secrets and lethal moves.

But holding Grady again makes him feel whole at last.

 

###### Grady

In the Da Nang orphanage, he'd insisted his father wasn't a dead Canadian missionary sprawled broken in the jungle, but a soldier vibrant and alive in America after the war. Nobody could slaughter Beaudreaux like a pig.

Beaudreaux'd kept him close for an entire year after the massacre; only the war separated them.

Reunited twenty years later, hearing Beaudreaux snort at anyone's believing they're related, Grady says they're best friends.

"I like that." Beaudreaux hugs him, still the strongest, most dynamic person Grady's ever known.

Awash in Beaudreaux's vitality, he knows even being best friends won't be enough for long.

 

###### Malloy

She told Adam that Grady's being grown up now didn't mean Adam couldn't still hug him! Adam looked uncertain, then thoughtful, and finally shyly pleased. She was glad: Finding Grady erased the bleakness that'd lurked in Adam's eyes all the years she'd known him.

As she watches the growing ease between them after Grady's secrets are broached and negotiated, sees them creating a new configuration of themselves together, she's sure there's been a hug.

But seeing Grady's eyes follow Adam, and the warmth in Adam's smile as he meets them, she wonders if she helped set something unexpected in motion.


End file.
